That time of Month again
by Twilight.Cullen.Lover
Summary: Set during Eclipse. It's that time of month again for Bella but she's not ready for it. Read to find out what happens between her and Edward and what does she mean the weddings over? Read to find out.


Edward POV

Edward POV

Bella slept over last night, and when she woke up this morning she asked me if I could go and wait downstairs. I told her that I would be waiting downstairs in the living room.

Besides I really wanted to ask Alice why she was still singing all of 'Linkin Park' in her head. When I got their Alice being Alice had already seen me asking why so all she said was that I had to wait just like everyone else in the family.

The next thing me and my family heard was my Bella swearing really badly. I would have thought that she was a sailor if I didn't know her so well. I just didn't think that Bella, My Bella could swear so badly.

My family looked just as surprised by Bella's outburst, all of them besides Alice. Of course this was what she was keeping from me; I now wanted to know why Bella was swearing like this.

Bella POV

After Edward had left the room I went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Before I got changed I realized I really had to use the restroom, so I did. That was when I realized what day it was; and realized that it was once again that time of the month. So I went to go and get my Tampons, but when I went to get them from my bag I realized I didn't bring any. That was when everything went down the drain.

"What the fuckin hell. I thought I fuckin brought them. What the fuck. Fuck no this shit can't be happening. Why the hell aren't they in here? Shit now what am I going to do damn-it." I didn't realize I was yelling but when I did I didn't care at all. All I knew was that I didn't have any tampons which was really, really bad for me.

I would have asked Alice or even Rosalie if they had any but they just had to be vampires so they didn't have to worry about this type of thing. I hated them for that, oh well. So at this moment I started up with my little rate again. "What the hell I'm going to do now, fuck. Why did this have to happen today of all fuckin days in the month it had to happen now? Fuck, you just got to be shitten me. Damn-it, damn, fuckin hell, hell no won't be happen, fuck no. Fuck this world."

What was I going to do? I can't just walk downstairs and tell Edward to come with me to the store to pick up his girlfriends tampons. Like fuck I was going to do that. Hell no. Well I guess I could ask Alice or Rose to come with me to pick them up. "AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG." I didn't know what to do anymore.

I wonder if Edward and his family would laugh at me because of what I needed. Gosh I really hope that didn't happen that would just be really bad. I wondered if any of them knew what 'that time of month' means. The girls might and Charlisle might because he's a doctor but you never know they might not.

Gosh I wish I was a vampire right now then I would be downstairs with my family not having to worry about this kind of thing. I swear they all had it easy. Ow that really hurt I also need to get something for the cramps, they really hurt today.

Gosh I couldn't take it anymore. I went downstairs to ask Alice if she would come with me to the store to go and get what I needed. I had a few pads in my bag so I put one of those on but I wouldn't be able to use it to long. When ever I used a pad for to long I would pass out for a few minutes. It could get really bad at times.

By the time I was done thinking that I realized I was downstairs, with everyone staring at me like I just did something really bad.

"What?" I asked they just kept staring then Alice spoke up.

"So…what was the cause of your swearing upstairs?"

"Oh….I said all of that out aloud?"

"Yup."

Then Jasper asked the one question I really wish he hadn't. "Why are you feeling confused, mad, pain, most of all why do you feel like you could kill yourself right now?"

"Ummmmm…well it's kind of that time of month and I forgot to bring something to help with it and now I'm also in pain because of it and I also forgot something to help with the pain that is."

"OH." Was all Rose said. I guess she got what I was talking about. The same thing came form Alice, Esme, and Charlisle.

"What do you mean by that Bella?" Edward asked. Why? Why the hell did he have to ask me that question. "Why the fuck don't you understand you're the one who knows everything Edward. God and I thought you were smart guess not even for a 109 year old vampire."

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean to upset you by asking that. I'm sorry."

"Wait I said that out aloud?"

"Yes." Was all Edward said.

"Shit. I'm so sorry Edward I didn't mean to say that I'm just really mad at the moment. I'm so, so, so, sorry about that Edward. Please forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you, Bella. But I really do wish I knew what was wrong with you." Edward said. God he still wasn't getting it. Damn.

"Umm…Alice could you help me with this or are you just going to sit back and watch me?" I asked Alice. I really hoped she would help me with this.

"I think I will just sit back and watch the show Bella, again that is." Gosh I really hated that girl right now. I can't believe that she saw this and didn't tell me about it. Stupid vampire pixie.

"Bella please tell me what is wrong with you?" Edward asked and when he was doing this he used the full force of his eyes on me. He was so going to get it when I was a vampire.

"Fine! Edward the thing that is wrong with me is that It is that time of month again for me and because of it I need to go to the store to get what I need to help me through the next seven days or so. There does that help any?"

"No. Because I still don't understand what you mean Bella."

"Ok…well sense you don't know what I mean why don't you ask your sister's or even your mom. Even if they are vampires now they still now what I mean."

Edward POV

I was really confused what did she mean by 'that time of month' and next seven days or so' I really didn't get it so I turned to my sisters and my mom to ask them if they knew what she was talking about. "Mom, Alice, Rose do you know what she's talking about?" I asked them. All they said was yes. Well they were no help at all.

So I turned back to Bella to ask her again what she meant and before I could even speak the words she answered my unasked question.

Bella POV

"Ok…well for everybody who doesn't have a fuckin clue as to what I'm talking about here is your answer. Alright. Well let's see first off Jasper, Emmett, and even you Edward should all now what I'm talking about. Well here it goes. Edward I need to go to the store so I can get tampons because of my stupid ass period. Along with something to help with the cramps that come with my stupid ass period."

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper just stared at me. "What...Sorry I can't help it just happens every month. If you want it to stop then just bite me, fuckin A." I really hope they stop staring soon it was really getting to me.

"NO…I mean no that will not happen not yet Bella please I'm sorry for staring but please wait a while longer at least until after the wedding please." Edward said surprising me and before he

"God Edward I was only joking. I don't have time to waste three days of my life changing at the moment. Besides it's to close to the wedding to do that." I swear Edward could be really stupid at times; just like that stupid pixie over their.

"Sorry Bella." Why was Jasper apologizes all he did was stare at me and ask me a very embarrassing question. Ohh…so that was why he was apologizing. "It's ok Jasper no harm done…yet." I whispered the last part even though I now they could all hear me really well. "Sorry Bella." Emmett said it this time. God fuckin damn-it why were they fuckin apologizing? This could get really annoying if they kept this up. Stupid vampires I hope they all go to hell…wait no I don't they all need to stay here.

"Alice can you take me to the store please so I can get what I need?" I asked the Alice.

"Ya. I can take you Bella, come on let's go."

"Thanks Alice. I'll be back soon ok Edward." I really hope he does something about his mouth by the time I get back.

Me and Alice left and went to the store. When I went up to the front to buy what I needed the person I found their was Jacob. What the fuck was he doing their. God my day is just getting worse by the minute. I swear someone has it out for me today. Well I hope who ever it is knows that I'm going to find them and then I'm going to kill them so fuckin badly that they will still be able to feel the pain I gave them after death.

"So it that time of month for you Bella?" What the fuck why the hell was he asking me that. "Well Jacob, first of all you are an ass who needs to learn when not to say things, second you need to get a life you fucking ass hole. Why the fuck are you even fuckin working here anyway. God your such a stupid mutt." Holly fuckin hell I can't believe I just said that fuckin shit.

"Sorry Bella." Jacob said in a very, very sad tone. "No Jake I'm the one who needs to tell you that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said any of that I'm really, really sorry Jake. Please forgive me?" I was so close to tears by now. I just couldn't believe that I had just said all of that to my best friend. God I'm such an ass. I really hoped that someone would walk in right now and kill me. God I was being an ass to everyone today.

"It's ok Bella I forgive you." Wow! I didn't think he would forgive me that quick. Oh well. "Thanks Jake. Well see you around alright."

"Yup see you around Bella." After that me and Alice got back into the car and went back to her house. I looked in my bag to see if I had gotten everything I needed and realized I forgot to get something to help with the pain. Holy hell. "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Fuck why was this happing. So I told Alice to turn around so I could go and get what I needed to make it through this month again.

"Back so soon Bella." Why did Jake have to say that? He really could be mean at times. Oh well. "Yup Jake." I paid and left. I went back to the car and went home. I was so glad to go home.

"How was your trip Bella?" Edward asked me when I walked in the house but all I did was push past him go to the bathroom do what I needed to do and then I went back to the living room and sat down, happily content. "Oh Edward to answer your question yes I did. All besides the fact that Jacob was working at the store I went to."

"WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING THEIR BELLA? DID YOU TALK TO THAT MUTT? I HOPE YOU DIDN'T." After Edward was done and realized what he said he felt really bad. I didn't care I just stood their and stared at him. Well that was it.

"Well Edward it just so happens that he works their and yes I talked to him but I don't really see the fuckin harm in talking to him. Oh and if you yell at me like that one more fuckin time and call him a mutt In front of me again guess what will happen. Well you know the wedding that were going to be having in a month well guess what keep this up and THERE WILL NOT BE A WEDDING GOT THAT EDWARD!!" After that I walked off so I could clam down. Then I came back to find Edward my love sitting on the couch like if he could he would be crying right now. I felt so bad right then and there for what I said to him.

I sat next to him on the couch. "Edward I'm so, so, so sorry about what I said I would never cancel the wedding over something like that I'm so sorry I over reacted to what you said. Please forgive me Edward." At this point I was crying my eyes out and I was in Edward's arms. Then I noticed that he to was crying tearless cry's. "Edward," he looked down at me and then I did what he did to me the day before the big fight with Victoria. I had moved to where I stood in front of him and then I went down on one knee. "Edward will you marry me?" I said this all through the laughs that were now coming from my body. "Yes Bella. I will marry you with all of my heart. I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward. I'm sorry for everything that I've done today also." After that me and Edward went up to his room and just enjoyed each others company.

**Oh and by the way they couldn't smell the blood that she has during her period so don't worry. I really hoped you like it. Review plz. **


End file.
